I have a thing for my brother's friend brother!
by Sadistic One
Summary: The title tells you all! :) Pein/Itachi Sasuke/Naruto Drama/Romance Reality/Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I have a thing for my brother's friend brother!**

_No need for a summary, because the title says all. This is a Sasuke and Naruto fanfiction. Yaoi! Drama/Romance Pein and Itachi _

_Swearing_

_**Naruto POV**_

_**Ding-Dong…**_

"Naruto open the door, it's Itachi" Pein said from the bathroom.

I didn't hesitate; I quickly jumped from his bed and ran down stairs like a wild man. You're probably wondering why I was in my brother's room, and why I was quick to answer the door. Let's rewind to 15 minutes ago.

_**15 minutes ago**_

"_**Pein" I said as I barged into his room. **_

_**He looked at me with narrow eyes as he slid on his boxers. **_

"_**You could've told me you were changing!" I said a blush noticeable on my face. **_

"_**First of all, this is my room! Second of all, you didn't even knock! And thirdly, get the fuck out!" he said irritated.**_

_**I ignored him and jump on his bed.**_

"_**Hey!" he said scolding me.**_

_**I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, but is Itachi coming over?" I asked.**_

_**Pein raised his eyebrow, which was pierce. My brother had a lot of piercings; strangely enough he was one hot boy. He was lean, tan, tall and muscular. He had spikey orange his, which was blonde before he decided to dye it. He had a nose pierce, his left and right eye brows pierce, he even had one of his dimples pierce, and he also had 3 piercings on each of his ears. It wouldn't surprise me if he had a piercing on his dick. That would be so creepy! He has a tattoos too; his left arm, his wrist, his back, his stomach. My mom was not happy when she saw them. But he was good-looking; I was and forever will be jealous of him. **_

_**Curse him; I had to get my mom genes, short, curves, a cute adorable ass, hey… even if I wasn't the muscular type, who says I couldn't be conceited? My hair was unkempt and short, I have the biggest blue eyes and a pouty lip. Like my brother I am also tan. I have no tattoos, nor piercings. Not even one! My mother forbids me; she says she wants me to be her little innocent baby. **_

"_**Yes he is. He should be here any minute now" he said walking to the bathroom.**_

"_**Oh" I said.**_

"_**So… is he brining anyone with him" I said pulling his sheets over me.**_

_**He looked at me from the bathroom door and smile, which was rarely. "Nope" he said, before putting his toothbrush in his mouth.**_

_**I frowned. "Oh" I simply said, disappointed.**_

_**But at least Itachi was coming. He was a cool guy; so compose and calm. Oh and sexy. **_

_**End**_

I opened the door, like I always did, to give Itachi a big hug. Just because my mom wanted me to be her innocent baby, who said I had to act innocent when she wasn't around. I closed my eyes and quickly gave HIM a hug. I was expecting a hug back, like Itachi always did, but didn't even receive one. All I heard was "Hn?"

I let go of the person, and opened my eyes. I looked up and saw that it was… I slammed the door shut.

"PEIN! PEIN! PEIN!"I said angry.

He lied to me. "NOOOOO! I HATE YOU! YOU DAMN MOTHER-FUCKER!" I said running up the stairs. "You lied to me" I said watching him as he came out his room laughing.

"I'm sorry" he said grinning.

I followed him down the stairs and kept hitting him in his back, not like it was causing him any pain. I continued to hit him, as he opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke" he said coolly.

"Hi…" he said.

"Itachi!" he said.

"Why did you do that to Naruto?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything" he said, a little chuckle escaping from his lips.

"Come in-come in" he said stepping away from the door.

I got tired and walked away from him.

"Naruto… where's my hug?" Itachi asked.

I turned around to face him and frown.

"So you can give my brother a hug, but you can't give me a hug? I feel hurt" he said smirking.

'OMG! I wanted to kill him and PEIN!' I thought. I know I was blushing.

I walked up to him slowly and gave him a quick hug. He hugged me back. I let go of him and stared at the two hunks in my… our living room.

Uchiha Itachi, 18 years old, had long black silky hair, red eyes, which was contacts of course and pale skin; he was lean like my brother, tall...Pein being 2 inches taller than him, muscular, not like my brother though, and sexy. He had an ear and nose pierce. Everything about him was mesmerizing. I always wondered what he look like naked. Hmmm… who says I couldn't find out? After all he and my brother always go in the hot-tub at night… chatting. I am not a pervert! I just like to watch them, but strangely enough they never did anything. I wondered if he had a thing for Pein.

Then there was Uchiha Sasuke, his younger brother. He was 16, tall, lean and muscular. Black mesmerizing eyes, pale skin, and short spiky black hair that was in a shape of a chicken butt. He had snake bites, an ear pierce. His eyes were so deep. He was a hot-boy. I had a thing for him, despite him being a cold bitch. Oh there goes my language; if my mother ever heard me talk with such mouth, I would be sucking on soap for the rest of my life, and never get to taste that long wood he… Woah!

I got out of my dirty thoughts and looked at them.

"So how are you today Itachi?" I asked innocently.

He smiled at me. "I am fine, thanks for asking" He then stared at my brother. "Why can't you be like him? More innocent and cute" he said smoothly at Pein.

Pein glared at me, than grumbled. "Suck me" he said walking away.

Itachi twitched. "Baka" he mumbled as he followed my brother.

They left me and him alone.

"Um… how are you?" I asked, smiling.

"Eh" he said walking to the family room. "Mind if I sit?" he asked.

I twitched. "Sure, go ahead" I said.

He sat down and took out his phone, texting away.

This was my sixth time seeing him, and he was a total prick, but 'Oh father, why was I into him?' I thought as I chewed my bottom lip.

**Please review, and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Pizza and Sadist

**Thanks for the reviews. But I didn't mean to confuse anyone in the talking, after all I thought since I said Naruto's POV you readers would know. ^^'**

**Sorry. ^-^**

**Ages:**

**Itachi-18**

**Pein-18**

**Sasuke-16**

**Naruto-15**

Pein glared at me, than grumbled. "Suck me" he said walking away.

Itachi twitched. "Baka" he mumbled as he followed my brother.

They left me and him alone.

"Um… how are you?" I asked, smiling.

"Eh" he said walking to the family room. "Mind if I sit?" he asked.

I twitched. "Sure, go ahead" I said.

He sat down and took out his phone, texting away.

This was my sixth time seeing him, and he was a total prick, but 'Oh father, why was I into him?' I thought as I chewed my bottom lip.

**Normal POV**

Blue eyes watched the black hair boy intensely from the kitchen. He sat on the high-stool and would turn around every 5 minutes when he had thought that raven hair teen had spotted him staring at him.

"Eh… do you guys have any water?" Sasuke asked standing behind Naruto.

"EEP!" Naruto squeaked as he fell off of the chair.

Sasuke stared at the boy as he was on the floor, his hip cocked up in the air. He stared at Naruto's behind and small frown placed his lips.

"Are you okay dobe?" he asked with concern.

Naruto got up immediately and stared at him. "Who are you calling dobe, you teme?" he asked, with a raise eyebrow.

"Uh… well let's see. There are only two people in this kitchen" Sasuke said smirking. "And I of course could not be referring to myself; therefore I'm calling you dobe. Now be a good boy and fetch me some water." He said sitting on the stool Naruto had fell off of.

Naruto stared at him dumbfounded. 'Was he seriously talking to me in such tone?' Naruto asked himself.

"Oh well sorry you da- he was interrupted when Pein had caught him off.

"Naruto" Pein said walking into the kitchen, along with a blushing Itachi. *v*

He turned around and faced his brother. "Yes" Naruto said batting his eyelashes.

"Uh… we're going to order pizza. What would you like?" Pein said picking up the phone that was on the yellow kitchen wall.

"BBQ and hmmm" he said thinking. "One side BBQ and the other side peperoni" he said grinning.

"Who eats BBQ?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde teen glared at the stoic raven. 'He's beginning to piss me off'

Sasuke smirked at the boy; this was quite amusing to him.

"That's true Naruto, let's stick with peperoni" Pein said dialing the number.

"So why ask" Naruto replied, mumbling underneath his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that." Pein said staring at the blonde.

"Oh nothing-nothing" Naruto said waving his hands. 'You're such a sadist douche-bag! You might try to kill me as soon as Itachi and this bastard left' he thought.

Naruto sat down next to Itachi and saw that he had not spoken once since he had entered the kitchen. Naruto poked him, which caused Itachi to look at him.

"Yes Naruto?" he asked a tint of blush noticeable.

"Are you okay? Did Pein do you something?!" Naruto said, receiving a glare from Pein who had just hung up the phone.

"He's alright. Why do you think I always do something?" he said, his voice sending chills down Sasuke's spine.

"You're a sadist nut-hole!" Naruto blurted out.

"Oh…Pein said. The room remained quiet, until Naruto got up from his seat and started to run around the house screaming. Pein soon chase down the boy.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN DO THINGS TO YOU!" Pein shouted.

Sasuke stared in this distant, while Itachi sat there shaking his head.

**Time Change**

"I can't believe the pizza guy gave us an extra pizza" Naruto said taking a slice of pizza. It oozed cheese which was the way he liked it; after all it reminded him of something. ***wink***

Sasuke watch from afar as he saw how the blonde push the pizza into his mouth. 'I wonder if he would like more than just a pizza going in his mouth' Sasuke thought, smirking at the thought.

"When are you leaving Itachi?" Pein asked as he scraped the cheese and peperoni off of the pizza.

"What are you doing? You are so weird" Itachi said calmly.

"I thought I asked you a question" Pein said eating the naked pizza.

"But I'm asking you a question. So answer me" Itachi said giving him a small smile.

"Well I don't have to answer you" Pein replied.

"So I don't have to answer you" Itachi said.

Pein glared at the boy. Itachi returned the glare. Sasuke and Naruto watched as the two went at it. You could have sworn that these two were married couple.

**^_^ Review.**


	3. GRR

"I can't believe the pizza guy gave us an extra pizza" Naruto said taking a slice of pizza. It oozed cheese which was the way he liked it; after all it reminded him of something. *wink*

Sasuke watch from afar as he saw how the blonde push the pizza into his mouth. 'I wonder if he would like more than just a pizza going in his mouth' Sasuke thought, smirking at the thought.

"When are you leaving Itachi?" Pein asked as he scraped the cheese and peperoni off of the pizza.

"What are you doing? You are so weird" Itachi said calmly.

"I thought I asked you a question" Pein said eating the naked pizza.

"But I'm asking you a question. So answer me" Itachi said giving him a small smile.

"Well I don't have to answer you" Pein replied.

"So I don't have to answer you" Itachi said.

Pein glared at the boy. Itachi returned the glare. Sasuke and Naruto watched as the two went at it. You could have sworn that these two were married couple.

**(^_^)***

"Bye Itachi and Sasuke" Pein said dryly, waving at the two boys who had enter their Honda civic car.

He walked back inside and met his little brother standing at the door. "What is it?" he asked him.

Naruto huffed. "You stupid motherfucker" he said walking back into the house.

Pein switched. "What the hell did you just say?" he said grabbing Naruto by his collar.

He gulped. "I'm sorry" he said whimpering. "I'm just angry!" he said pouting.

Pein dropped Naruto to the floor. "Angry or not, don't you ever call me that" he said glaring at the small boy.

Naruto nodded his head. Pein walked around, but Naruto held his hand.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?"

Pein rolled his eyes. "What's the matter?" he said unconcern.

"It's nothing" Naruto replied releasing his hand.

"Then why the hell did you tell me to…" Pein said, but smacked his forehead. "You are so difficult to understand" he grumbled.

"When is mom going to be home?" Naruto asked.

'I think my little brother had a bi-polar disorder' Pein thought. "Uh… maybe in the next hour or so" he said shrugging.

"Oh…"

The room remained quiet, until Pein decided to break it.

"Well I'm going to sleep" he said yawning.

"Can I come?" Naruto asked grinning.

Pein sighed and hunched his back. "Sure…. Sure"

Naruto giggled. "Yay" he said running up the stairs, while Pein dragged his feet behind him.

"This is going to be a long night of kicking" Pein said grimly.

**I know it's short, but review. ^^**


End file.
